Adolescence of the Kagamines
by The 5th Alice
Summary: You know the Kagamine twins, right? But what if you don't know everything? What if they aren't even twins? Feelings grow, suspicions are raised, and relations come into question. Note: This is is Rin x Len story, don't read if you don't like it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know, I know. I have other stories that need to be updated MAJORLY. But, whatever…**

**Disclaimer: -_-'**

**Prologue: Memories**

_**Age 6**_**  
><strong>_"Len! Over here! I fooouuuund it!" Rin, called to her twin, holding up the object she had found. Len looked over and saw she was holding an angel-wing shell. Rin was smiling down at the shell, tracing over the grooves with her finger. "It's so pretty!" She squealed. Len walked over to get a better look at it. He saw it and smiled._

_**Age 9  
><strong>__"No Daddy! Don't leave us!" Rin shouted at her father, clinging to him. She was crying her eyes out. Len stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder as he tried to hold back tears. Their father looked at Len. "Len, you are the man of the house now. I want you to take good care of your mother and sister for me, okay?" Len nodded, not trusting his voice. Their father pulled them all into one final hug before he left._

_**Age 10**_**  
><strong>_"Hey, Rin? What is THIS?" Len asked as he burst into the bedroom, holding a plastic shopping bag. As soon as he did this, a large pillow smacked him in the face. "LEN! I'm CHANGING! Get out!" Rin screamed. Len threw the pillow back at his half-dressed sister and ran before he could get hit again. He shut the door just as the pillow came flying back._

_**Age 12**__  
>Rin sat on the corner of the room, sobbing. In her hands was a letter. Len came over and saw her. "What's wrong, Rin?" He asked worriedly. Rin shook her head and clenched the letter tighter. Len pried the letter from her hand and read it. Tears pricked his eyes as he read the letter. By the end, he was crying too. The letter said that their father had died of illness in the war. They hadn't seen him since they were 9, now they never will again...<em>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm writing this in school instead of doing my homework…I wonder if I'll get extra credit in writing for this….**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Len and Rin and all the other Volcaloids? I wish!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Now**_

"Give it back!" Rin yelled at her brother, chasing him to get the book in his hands. Len smiled wider and ran faster.

"Never!" he yelled back. He opened the book to a random page and started reading it out loud. "'Dear Diary'," he said in a girly voice, "'today I finally won the spelling bee. Take THAT Kiko! Booyaa!'" He tried to contain his laughter as his sister turned beet red.

"Len! You JERK!" She screamed at him. She had caught up to him and tackled him, trying to grab the diary. Len kept it just out of her reach. "Give. It. Back! NOW." She gave him a threatening glare. Len laughed at her glare. "What're you laughing at?" Rin shouted.

"You're glare! It's funny!" It was then that their mother decided to come in, looking both pissed and annoyed at the same time.

"Knock it off you two! Don't you have homework?" she asked the fighting twins.

"Ma, it's winter break," Len told his mother. Rin took this chance to steal her diary back and run. "Rin! I was reading that!" he called after her.

"That is WHY I took it back!" she said over her shoulder. She ran into their room and slammed the door shut. Len watched from down the hall as she did this. He shook his head.

"She's such an over-reactor," he said and stood up from lying on the floor.

~xXx~

Rin POV

I yawned and stretched out my limbs, settling comfortably onto the couch. Len sat on the floor in front of me. He was watching what was on the TV with intensity.

"Whatcha watching Lenny-boy?" I asked, using the nickname Mom gave him when we were little. He turned to me with an irritated expression.

"Only Ma can call me that. And, to answer your question, I'm watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," he said and turned back around. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in my arms. "It's almost Christmas, you know," he said.

"Yea, I know," I told him, not really wanting to talk at the moment. Sleep sounded better.

"Did you get your shopping done?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to get me to tell him what he got for Christmas. I just nodded and tried to sleep. "So, what did you—"

"I'm not going to tell you. So don't even try," I told him. "Now shh…I'm trying to sleep…" I said and closed my eyes again. My hazel eyes. I always found it really weird how no one in the family but me had hazel eyes. Everyone else's eyes were blue. Even Len's eyes. I felt something warm and fuzzy be placed over me. I opened one eye enough to see that Len had put a blanket over me. I smiled to myself.

"Hey, where's Mom?" I asked, almost asleep.

"Out," Len replied. I nodded slightly before drifting off.

~xXx~

Len POV

_You'll go down in ! _The people in the TV sang the last lines of the movie. I yawned and looked over at Rin. She was out cold. Mom would kill her if she found her on the couch. I sat up and walked over to her. I put my arms under the crook of her legs and behind her back and lifted.

"Good God, Rin. You're heavier than I thought!" I mumbled and struggled to carry her to the room. When I got to the room, the door was closed. "Crap," I sighed and used my foot to open it. Getting her through the doorway without hitting her head was a whole new problem and it wasn't solved easily. I carried her over to the bed (Yes, they share a bed. Don't ask why…)and set her down. I noticed she was already in her PJs. That's good, otherwise she would have had to sleep in her clothes. I changed into my PJs and climbed in on the other side of the bed. I pulled the blankets over Rin and I and I fell asleep.

**A/N: Good? Not good? I can't tell... *shrugs* R&R please ^/_\^ (Hehe, I stole your smiley Jackie!)**


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for making you wait so long for a chapter, but I'm afraid that I have too keep you waiting even longer…I'm still grounded and am currently putting this story on hold until further notice. Sorry.

**~The 5th Alice**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi hi. Bird That Flies At Dawn is forcing me to update on her computer….cuz she's "cool like that". "YOLO"!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming**

**Chapter 4**

Rin's POV

I woke up to the smell of burning food and the sound of the fire alarm. Len must've been trying to make breakfast again. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Len! Make the noise stop!" I whined.

"You don't think that I'm trying?" he retorted. I mumbled under my breath and climbed out of bed. I dug through my closet, looking for a shirt. It ended up being in the very back, buried under a ton of pants. How it got there, I'm not too sure. I put it on and went out to the kitchen.

Len had been trying to make some sort of breakfast food, but it was too burned to tell what it was. I stared at it for a minute before asking him.

"It was supposed to be French toast…" he sighed. I patted his back.

"So what do we have to do today?"

"Ma said that we have something to do at the studio today. A meeting or whatever. Help me with this." He was trying to scrape the burned French toast off the pan. It wasn't working out too well. This would take a while.

~xXx~

"Do you two know why you are here?" asked the tall man in the suit. I shook my head. Len just looked at him. "You are going to be singing a new song and make a video for it. Understand?"

"Yes sir," we said in unison. This guy was kinda scary. He came off as pedophile-ish to me.

"Good. Now, go." He pointed to the door. We left the room and went to the studio. I'm curious as to what this new song is.

**A/N: Short chapter, crappy chapter. Oh well.**


End file.
